Real
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: A follow up to normal again... from a VERY unusual point of view... in the other reality
1. Real

Title: "real"

Author: Falcon-rider (falcon_rider@hotmail.com) 

Rating: PG

Summary: Another look at the reality in Normal Again from a different perspective…

Distribution: Just Ask

"Real" 

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling before shaking my head and wondering why I stay here. Why I let myself go through this day after day. I make my way out into the hallway, people stare and point and whisper but I ignore them. I come here day after day and still I ask myself why? Why don't I just go home and sleep, why don't I just leave here and never come back.

I open a door to a blacked out room slowly. Whispers come from inside in frantic gasps. "Don't wanna cry…. Tired of crying…. No more crying… can't cry…" A young brunette sits with her back against the wall her head leaning against her bed frame. The mattress has been tossed on the floor and she hold one of the blankets in her hand.

"Anna," I call softly. She doesn't even glance up but continues to cry and whimper. I smile sadly as I realize we shouldn't have had Alex be transferred.

I exit the room and close the door behind me nearly running into a squealing teenager. "Hello Dawnie," I smile broadly at her. She glances at me with wide eyes and stuffs something into her waistband as I begin to frown. "What do you got there?"

"N-nothing, nothing… nothing!" She replies franticly as she runs down the hall. A doctor grabs her arm before she gets too far and removes the light green pills from her possession. I turn and walk on.

I enter a lounge and notice Willow and Tara giggling on a corner off the couch as they watch reruns of I Love Lucy. I smile brightly seeing that they have made up. A young blonde woman nearly runs into me and I turn to look at her.

"Hello Darcy." She backs up a few steps before smiling. She had been released recently and was just in here for a monthly evaluation after having had a relapse the year before. "How are you?"

"Great, but I'm also late," She grinned sheepishly at me and I nodded. 

"I understand, I'll see you later." I watch her walk off before glancing around the room once more. In the corner Charles and Winifred are playing a game off go fish with Wesley, Larry, and Cyle. I turn down a different corridor as I leave the lounge this time I nearly run into a young teen. 

"Hello Connor." I smile sweetly at him. 

He glances up at me shocked before growling out. "My name is _Steven_."

I shrug as he pushes past me and continue down the corridor. I knock on a door and see Liam and Caorey speaking quietly. Not wanting to disturb them I shut the door once more before continuing on. I start as I hear yelling coming from a room.

In the room William and Elizabeth stare at each other from where they are being held back from each other. They trade insults yelling at each other as they do so. A hand touches my shoulder and I glance up at a familiar face. 

"They have this under control," A nurse smiles sweetly at me. "So why don't we go get your medicine?"

I return the smile stupidly; I know the difference from the fantasy and reality. I live in both. I ask myself again why I don't just leave this place and live in the place they call real. 

Then I remember why I don't.

Their world, the world of demons and slayers, is so much more entertaining.

"Of course Miss Edith." I reply sweetly and let her lead me away.

**FINI**

**Note: Please review**! I really enjoy feedback. ALSO I wrote a version of this right after Normal Again aired just never typed it up till now—if it resembles anything else I'm sorry. ^_^

The second page will have who the characters are if you couldn't figure it out since I used many different names for many of them.


	2. Real - whose Cyle?((the answers))

Characters with different names

Anna= Anya

Alex= Xander

Darcy= Darla

Larry = Lorne

Cyle = Clem

Liam = Angel

Caory = Cordelia

Elizabeth = Buffy

Obvious ones:

Dawnie = Dawn 

Willow = Willow

Tara = Tara

Charles = Gunn  ((its his first name on the show!))

Winifred = Fred  

Wesley = Wesley

Connor/Steven = Connor/Steven

William = Spike


End file.
